Distractions
by onesonglory33
Summary: Happy late Zemyx Day! Zexion is trying to finish his book and Demyx is too bored to let him.


So happy late Zemyx Day everyone! (6/9 for those of you who don't know) My internet's been weird so I couldn't get this up on the actual day, but oh well.

So yeah, short story I thought of for the day. Couldn't decide if I wanted to continue it or not, but I wanted to go to sleep when I wrote this so I stopped where I did. If enough people want me to continue it I might. Oh and sorry in advance for any typos or worse than usual writting. I got lazy and didn't proof and edit this as much as I usually do, so this is almost the same as the rough copy.

Oh and to everyone that read "Changes" I swear I'll write Ch. 2 eventually. I had no time to write it there for a while and now that I do have time I can't seem to do it. It's started, but it's not what I want it to be yet so it's gonna be a little longer before it's posted. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

I sat in my favorite chair reading a book. I had been reading it for most of the day ad was determined to finish it before I went to sleep. It wasn't something I would normally read, but I had been told it was a "must-read", and they were right. I was enthralled and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't finish it.

Noise in the room pulled me away from the story. I looked up to see Demyx sitting in the chair across the room from me, picking at his guitar. I couldn't remember when he had come into the room. As usual my senses has shut off as I was engrossed in the story. I had gotten in trouble more than once for failing to notice my surroundings while reading.

I watched him strum for a moment before going back to my novel. The story began to build as all of the pieces came together. My heart was racing for the main character. The tension had me reading faster. That's when I heard Demyx begin to sing. His voice was soft and calm. The song was a gentle current, nothing like the vicious storm my novel had become. I tried to read more but my ears were drawn to his voice and the moods were much too clashing for me to pay attention to them both.

"Demyx, as much as I love to hear your voice, can you please stop? I really want to finish this tonight and you're distracting me."

"Sorry, I'll stop if you want."

"Thank you."

I looked up and saw him running his fingers along the strings of his guitar. His face almost had the look of a kicked puppy and it made me feel horrible for asking him to stop playing. Demyx loved music as much as I loved my books. Normally I loved to hear him play but I really needed to finish this book. I would just have to make it up to him later.

I started to read again and got ten pages closer to the end before Demyx began to drum on the chair. It was and unconscious habit he had, almost like the music needing a way out. The drumming broke through the silence that was suddenly so necessary for me to have.

"Demyx, please stop." I said without looking up from the book. I had read the same line at least ten times and still didn't know what it said.

"Sorry, I'm just really bored. You've been in here all day and I've run out of things to do."

"I'm sorry. I'm almost done, I swear. I just really want to finish this and it'll go a lot faster if you'd stop distracting me."

"It's not like I'm trying to distract you. Plus, if I was, I wouldn't be bored anymore. _And _I can think of much better ways to distract you than noise."

"Demyx, I never said you were trying to distract me, just that you were, and please don't try now. This is one of the best books I've read in a while and I just want to get the end."

"Oh but Zexy, you've sparked my interest, and this is a game I know I can win. You know how much I love to win."

He placed his guitar so it was leaning on the side of the chair and stood. He stretched before slowly bringing his hands to the front of his shirt. He meticulously unbuttoned the first button, then the second before I forced myself to look back at the book. I was not willing to give in, at least not yet.

I attempted to read more but I could still see him out of the corner of my eye. He had positioned himself where he knew my hair wouldn't block him. My heart sped up as his shirt hit the ground and he moved closer to me. I read the same sentence again but all my mind registered was Demyx.

He undid his jeans and slowly slid them down his lean frame to reveal the blue boxers beneath. I knew that all hope of me reading was gone but I wasn't wiling to cave just yet. I continued to stare at my book while I watched him dance closer in my peripheral. Soon he was at my side. I shuddered at his breath on my ear.

"Distracted yet?"

I attempted to lie and say 'no' but it was interrupted by a moan as he nipped at my earlobe. I could feel him laugh as his hand moved to remove the book from my grasp.

"Ah...wait, bookmark."

"I know," He chuckled, "I've been with you long enough not to make that mistake again."

I heard his place the book on the side table before he climbed onto my lap. His lips crushed mine as his hands wandered lower. We practically ripped my shirt from my body before I pulled him back to me. I attacked his neck as his lips moved back to my ear.

He licked the rim before whispering, "I win."

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Tell me what you think and if you want me to write more of it. Thank you D


End file.
